super_crash_brosfandomcom-20200213-history
Slendytubbies (universe)
Slendytubbies (スレンディタビー, Slendytubbies) is an online horror Slender clone series created by ZeoWorks. It's based off the Teletubbies t.v. show. Franchise description It's mostly about a white teletubby named, The Guardian, who has to collect the amount of custards while he avoids the monsters, like, Tinky Winky. However, there is lore behind the game. It's actually about The Guardian finding out the situation of the infection on the teletubbies. However, there is the evil one who is behind the situation, which is the mischevious Noo-Noo. In Super Crash Bros. Slendytubbies III is the most represented game out of all the games. Characters *Tinky Winky: The very first teletubby to get infected by the Noo-Noo virus, joins the battle in the Expansion Pass Part 1, Challenger Pack 2. His design is based on his Slendytubbies III design. He fights with his abilities from said game. *The Imposter: The sword-wielding droid, joins the battle along with his Slendytubbies III traits in Expansion Pass Part 2, Challenger Pack 2. His attacks are from said game. Stages There are currently two stages. *Main Land: The main home location of the main 4 teletubbies. However, the details from the said show had been removed, like the pinwheel. *Research Lab: this is the "home location" of The Imposter. It's the lab of custards. That's all it could be described. Items There is only one item which is part of the food items. *Tubby Custard: The teletubbies' favourite food, right next to the tubby toast. It heals 200% damage. Assist Trophy There is only one assist trophy. *The Announcer: The largest enemy and droid, which is a Voice Trumpet. It is possibly created by the military to be the guardian of the Military Base. Then, it later joined Noo-Noo. Enemies These are the enemies that appeared in Crash Run and Adventure Mode. *New Borns: The clones created by Noo-Noo to terrorize and kill any surviving tubby and infecting them, since the New Borns are already infected to begin with. Games with elements from or in Super Crash Bros. ''Slendytubbies'' *Playable Characters: **One of the alternate costumes is based on the classic Tinky Winky. ***Most of his costumes are based on his dead friends. **His star ko sound is originally a stock sound, but for Slendytubbies' case, it originated from this game. *Stages: **The Main Land, in Slendytubbies' case, originates from this game. *Stage Elements: **All of Tinky Winky's friends originate from this game. *Music: **''Title Screen - Slendytubbies Classic: It originates from this game. *Items: **The tubby custard, in Slendytubbies' case, originates from this game. ''Slendytubbies II *Playable Characters: **Tinky Tank, Tinky Winky's Final Smash, originates from this game. *Stage Elements: ** Tinky Tank also appears on Main Land, which it first happened from this game. *Music: **''Title Screen - Slendytubbies II: It originates from this game. ''Dipsy's Workshop *Playable Characters: **Two of the Classic costume's costumes are based on Claw Tubbie and Yeti Tubbie, who has a improper debut in this game. *Music: **''Chase Pulse: Originally made by Kevin Macleod, it actually only appears in this game. ''Slendytubbies 2D *Music: **''Title Screen - Slendytubbies 2D: It originates from this game. ''Slendytubbies: Anniversery Edition: *Stages: **The remastered design debuts in this game. ''Slendytubbies III'' *Playable Characters: **Tinky Winky's default costume is based on his design. ***In fact, some of Tinky Winky's animations and/or attacks originate from this game. **The Imposter debuts in this game, along with his animations and/or attacks. *Stages: **Research Lab originates from this game. *Stage Elements: **Tinky Tank's design debuted in this game. **The rabbits debuted in the trailer of the game. *Music: *All the music either made by others or made for the game. **''They Hunger'': Originally made by Toxic Omega, it actually debuts in this game. *Items: **The Announcer debuted in this game. Category:Slendytubbies Category:Universes